Running Fish (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
RUNNING FISH Running Fish was a young half-Mexican Apache warrior who was the sole survivor of a tribe slaughtered by the U.S. Cavalry who were in pursuit of the Two-Gun Kid and Marcel Fournier. He tracked the duo to San Diego where they planned on taking a cargo freighter northwards on their way to Alaska. After helping to rescue them from the U.S. Calvary, Running Fish joined forces with the two fugitives to help them with their quest. They were also later joined by Hijiro Nguri a renegade Japanese Samurai. The quartet managed to evade their pursuers and destroy a mountain filled with above-ground crude oil that several corrupt businessmen and countries were trying to locate to control the world economy. Seemingly killed, the group actually survived the blast and remained together for a time as the Sunset Riders. Running Fish is a gifted archer, and was trained by the Two-Gun Kid using the archery tips he'd gotten from Hawkeye. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Apache Halfblood, Eagle-Eyed Archer, Last of His Tribe Power Sets WAY OF THE APACHE Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Stamina D6, Strength D6 SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Scout. When using your Wilderness Specialty to create nature-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Enhanced Senses is shut down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Way of the Apache power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Tribal Champion. Step up emotional stress inflicted by your tribesmen, ancestors, or their gods to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. BOW AND TRICK ARROWS Weapon D8 SFX: Blades and Broadheads. Step back the highest die in a pool including Weapon to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Explosive Arrows. Spend a doom die to step up or double Weapon for your next action. SFX: Hail of Arrows. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Poison Arrows. Step back the highest die in a pool including Weapon to add a D6 and gain an additional effect die to inflict a Poisoned complication. SFX: Trick Arrows. When inflicting a trick arrow-based complication on a target, add D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Bow and Trick Arrows power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Native American Category:Sunset Riders